Nowadays the current workers always take two days off a week, and the people pay more attention to spend leisure time gradually. Besides, owing to consumers' desire the manufacturers put lots of manpower in research and development of the car progressively to promote it from the conventional transportation means into the multi-functional means. As a result, the car is becoming equipped with the electronic products to provide more humanization and to satisfy consumers' requirements.
The earlier car usually only equips with the frequency modulation radio to enable the driver to listen to the broadcast. For the purpose of watching movie, the present people also desire to equip the car with the monitor besides the radio. Accordingly, the manufacturers fabricate the monitor that enables the driver to watch a film, listen to broadcast, and make judgment according to the displayed picture. In the existing car monitor, a disk insertion hole of a disk player is formed above a frame and coupled with a monitor structure, wherein a LCD monitor is mounted below the disk insertion hole and several control buttons are mounted under the frame and on the both sides of the frame for controlling the disk player. Because of the limited space of the driver's seat, the size of the display monitor is always limited to 5.8 inches. Accordingly, the small-sized monitor makes the driver or the user unable to watch the picture clearly even if the car is equipped with the monitor. Besides, the disk insertion hole of the disk player is exposed and mounted over the frame. Accordingly, it causes the incursion of dust, drink, or water into the disk player even if the user can insert or retrieve the disk easily. As a result, the function of the monitor is affected.
In order to improve the aforementioned shortcomings, a conventional automatic monitor is disclosed. The automatic monitor comprises a case, a display monitor, and a frame. A disk player is mounted inside the case. The disk insertion hole of the disk player is formed to couple with the frame. In general, the disk insertion hole is mounted above the frame, and the display monitor is mounted under the disk insertion hole. Besides, several control buttons are mounted under the frame and on the both sides of the frame for controlling the disk player. Because of the limited space of the driver's seat, the size of the display monitor is always limited to 5.8 inches. Accordingly, the small-sized monitor makes the driver or the user unable to watch the picture clearly even if the car is equipped with the monitor. Besides, the disk insertion hole of the disk player is exposed and mounted over the frame. Accordingly, it causes the incursion of dust, drink, or water into the disk player even if the user can put the disk easily. As a result, the function of the monitor is affected.
In view of the drawback of the conventional structure, the present inventor makes a diligent study to disclose and provide an automatic monitor sliding system having the functions of protecting machine, preventing dust, water permeation, and mistouch input, and providing high sliding radian for the consumer in accordance with the motive of the present invention.